Rise of HYDRA
by TirelessCrusader
Summary: Deep in the darkest labs of HYDRA, a new superweapon has been created. It's mission: to kill Nick Fury, head of SHEILD ... and any super-hero's that get in its way. rated M for gore and possible romance. may drop to T if things turn out ok.
1. HYDRA

Disclaimer: ok … I DON'T own *Draws deep breath* Spider-Man, Nick fury, Ghost rider, Deadpool, the x-men, the fantastic four, the incredible hulk, Iron man, the avengers, and any affiliated enemies thereof. However, I DO own Project 51/Sabre/the Upgrade initiative/It/Nero, all of which I anticipate being used to describe my OC. But, we all knew that anyway, really …

This might have gone better in the X men or Fantastic 4 categories, I don't know, we'll see how it pans out, but since it involves (or will do eventually) almost all the Marvel characters I know, I put it here. Also, for sake of reference, the X men I'm using are from the old cartoon version, where jubilee was basically in the same sort of mascot position to Logan as rouge is in the films. There, I think that's about it for a disclaimer, so enjoy J

"Are you sure the weapon is ready?"

As always, Madame Hydra's voice was clipped and sharp, her manner direct. She never was one for small talk. Next to her, her head geneticist cowered slightly as he jogged to keep up with the green clad dominatrix's brisk stride.

"Y … Yes Ma'am … we put him … I mean, it, through the battle simulators this morning. The results were … … incredible…"

Hydra glared down at him, her gaze piercing even through the impenetrable mask "He better be Anthony … " she hissed, using his first name, something she only did when she was in a bad mood. "for your sake … he better be … "

The scientist swallowed hard "I promise Madame Hydra, you will not be disappointed … "

"Good…" she hissed, reaching for the security panel for the labs. "You know I hate being disappointed …"

Anthony nods "Yes Ma'am … I know…"

Hydra enters the lab. A massive, circular pit-arena sat in the lab's centre, bullet proof glass windows allowing onlookers to view the sand covered floor below. The pit had but a single occupant. A boy in his late teens, with black hair that fell about his shoulders and covered one eye, slick and greasy. His clothes were leather, black, hugging tight against his heavy muscles.

Hydra however wasn't one to be impressed by mere appearances "What can he do?"

"Anything, ma'am…" was the prompt reply. "watch…"

Anthony nods to a scientist, who flicks a switch, releasing flying drones. The figure looked up at them, pulling aside his fringe, red laser shooting from his eyes, shooting them down. Another switch is pressed, and a giant battle robot lumbers out. A Sentinel mark 1. The mutant boy's skin turns to steel, eyes and all. He darted forward, super-fast, his strength smashing through the titanium titan like it was tinfoil.

"Hmmm … impressive … " Hydra mused.

The boy looked up at the scientists, then with a quiet 'bamf', he vanished.

Hydra "What happened? Where did it go?"

Anthony looks to her "To fulfil his primary programming, Madame Hydra …"

Hydra, sternly. "Which is? Do not test my patience with riddles…"

Anthony considers his answer a moment. It wouldn't do to anger his boss.

"Project 51 was designed … to kill Nick Fury … "

Hydra pulled off her helmet, her acid green hair falling about her shoulders. She was smiling a dark, disturbing smile. Terrifying, yet undeniably beautiful.

"Excellent…"


	2. Infiltration

2.

'The weapon's primary bio-programming is to kill Nick Fury, HOWEVER, extensive sub-mental conditioning has trained it to take a more … cautious approach. It will be more inclined to scout out the situation first, infiltrate the enemy, quietly assassinate any potential threat. For this task, the weapon, which I feel inclined to name Nero, has been pre-programmed with a database of powers large and versatile enough to best all known heroes, from Wolverine to Hawkeye, alone or, as is more likely, in teams. This is only a temporary solution, the mass of power in Nero's body will eventually fry his brain. But the time he has to live should be more than enough for him to successfully complete his core function…' - a written report from Anthony Dubec, chief scientist of HYDRA.

The dark figure of Nero stumbled through the streets of Salem centre, New York, the roads deserted at this late hour. He tripped, staggering forwards, crashing against a metal gate, blocking the entranceway to a well known mansion. Looking through the bars, he saw a helicopter on the lawn, dark blue, bearing the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem. His eyes narrowed, and he looked for a way in, sneaking off to the shadowy left, and scaling the wall silently. He made three steps into the grounds when he was confronted by a tall man in a trench-coat, with a shining metal staff.

"Looks like we got ourselves a student out of bed …" gambit drawled in his Cajun accent. "Ol' gambit thinks you're in for trouble kid…"

Nero looked up at gambit, his mind whirring, battle programming pushing to the fore. Remy Le Beau, AKA Gambit. Hyperkinetic, can Kinetically supercharge objects on touch to form makeshift bombs. Weapons of choice: his staff and playing cards, notably the Ace of Spades. Engage in melee, too much distance gives him safe room to throw his cards.

He shook himself, surprising his urge to eviscerate this interloper, this X-man. "I'm not a student…"

Gambit pointed his staff at Nero: "Then what'chu doing here mon ami?"

Nero thought fast "I … I heard this was a safe place for people like me … … mutants?"

Gambit's eyes stayed on him, hawk-like for a moment, then he lowered his staff "Ol' Gambit'll take you inside. The professor is busy … you understand your timing is .. … unorthodox…"

Nero nodded, thanking his psychic abilities. A little telepathic persuasion, and the fool didn't suspect a thing. They entered the hall, as Nick was saying his farewells.

The professor smiled: "I assure you that on this matter at least, Colonel fury, you can count on the X men's support…"

Fury nods: "That's good to hear Xavier. With Doom and HYDRA both acting suspiciously, I could do with all the eyes and ears I could get…"

Nero's eyes lock on fury: "Primary target spotted…" he whispered, without meaning too. Thankfully, no one was paying that much attention to him. After all, he was just another lost teenager to them … if they only knew …

Xavier spotted Nero, and smiled: "Hello there …"

Xavier turns and heads back inside as Fury exits. Xavier looks to Nero, who's mind was conflicted as to next course of action. "Come … walk with me …"

Nero, not wanting to draw suspicion to himself this early on, followed Xavier down the hall. As they walked, he looked down at the professor's wheelchair "Walk … an ironic choice of words…"

Xavier "Yes, I guess so … Its not something I thought about in that way…"

Nero: "I heard … this was a safe place, for people who are … … different."

Xavier nods "That's right … so … what has evolution graced you with, young man?"

Nero looked at him, quickly scanning his catalogue of powers that he owned, trying to find one that wouldn't attract Xavier's suspicion.

He sighed: "I … err … am multi talented…"

Xavier "multi-talented?"

Nero displays his metallic skin and his ability to manipulate electricity to Xavier as a demonstration.

Xavier looks Nero up and down, clearly impressed.

"Let me show you around …"

Nero was in.


End file.
